


Hogwarts' Knights (Do it for them)

by Sharinarra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharinarra/pseuds/Sharinarra
Summary: So I was trying to work on the next chapter of my main fic, Fates Chosen (said chapter has been in the works for a while. a combination of life getting in the way, and Ron being an uncooperative little shit to try and write properly).What I got instead was a Harry teaching the DA montage song filk of the Steven Universe song Do it for Her, sung by Pearl and Connie during their training montage.





	Hogwarts' Knights (Do it for them)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do it for Her](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326952) by Rebecca Sugar. 



### 

**Hogwarts’ Knights ******

[Intro: Harry]  
Remember, you do it for them  
And you would do it again  
You do it for you  
But still you know  
You'll do it for them

[Verse: Harry]  
Keep your stance wide  
Keep your body limber  
As you move remember  
Balance is the key  
Curse cast, duck back  
Now go even faster  
As you're duelling always  
Keep your eyes on me

[DA: ] Keep my stance wide  
[Harry] Good  
[DA] Keep my body limber  
[Harry] Right!  
[DA] As I move remember  
[Harry] Concentrate!  
Don't you want them to live?!  
[DA] Curse cast, duck back  
[DA] Yes!  
Put all your soul into it!

[Chorus: Harry]  
Everything you have  
Everything you are  
You've got to save  
On the battlefield  
When everything is chaos  
And you have nothing but the way you feel  
Your strategy, and your wand  
You must think about the lives you’ll lead  
In freedom after the war  
And then you do it for them  
That's how you know you can win  
You do it for you  
But still you know  
You'll do it for them

[Verse: Harry]  
Deep down, you know  
You weren't meant for fighting  
But that doesn't mean you're not  
Prepared to try  
What they don't know  
Is your real advantage  
When you live for something  
You're prepared to die  
[DA] Deep down, I know  
That I'm still a child  
[Harry] True  
[DA + Harry] But I know that (I/you) can  
Draw my wand and fight

[Chorus 2]  
[DA] With our short existence  
[Pearl] Good  
[DA] We can make a difference  
[Pearl] Yes, excellent!  
[DA] We will stand together  
Fighting side by side  
I can do it for them  
[DA + Harry] You do it for you  
[Harry] Okay, now do that again  
[DA] Yes, sir!  
[Harry] You do it for you  
And still you know  
[DA] I'll do it for them


End file.
